No one knew
by MillyMatty
Summary: HIATUS When Edward was human he was a wizard, when he became a vampire he decided to move on. He wouldn't tell anyone about his real past. Harry begins in first grade. His teacher is Esme Cullen. She talks his relatives into letting her son babysit Harry.
1. Preface

Preface

Edward's Point of View

"Edward!" Claudia screamed and jumped in between me and the green light. The next thing I remember is in slow motion and it is like the whole world held their breath. Claudia's body hits the ground and she lied there lifelessly, cold and pale.  
"It's your turn." was all I heard before everything I saw changed from green to blackness.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared into the eyes of my sister, green emerald. Wait was it my sister? I moved my head and saw my mom. Was I dead? I have to be dead. Mom died years ago when I was only thirteen. My twin-sister Claudia... I don't know what she does here. She can't be dead! Poor dad... He is stuck with our evil step-mother.  
"You have to wake up you're friends is waiting for you." I heard my mom say as she walked towards me. What was she saying? Am I dreaming? Maybe I am alive then.  
"Shut your eyes, bro." whispered my sister and I shut my eyes.

"...ke up... Oh, my dear boy..." Was it my dad? I opened my eyes and saw straight at the ceiling. "Oh, Eddie boy... You are alive!"


	2. My name is WHAT?

**A/N:** You'll notice some difference between Harry's POV and Edward's POV. I tries to write both American- and British english, right. Personally I learn British english so please, _be patient. _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

1. Chapter – My name is... WHAT?

Harry's Point of View

Everyone said I was trouble.  
_They didn't even know me!_  
They just looked at me once.  
_They didn't let me explain a thing._  
I was just... you know... trouble.

What right did they have to categorize me as trouble? Like I said they didn't know me. I've never been one to seek for trouble.  
Trouble _always _came after me. 'Why', would you ask. And I the one the trouble always chases don't even know why.

My relatives told me it was something to do with my dead parents. I can't remember anything about them in my whole life I've  
only known my relatives. I've lived with them since I was an infant. And I didn't even know my own name before I went to school  
in first grade. My relatives always called me freak or just boy(just to name some of them). And if I did something wrong my aunt  
or uncle would punish me either hit me or something _much worse_.

You could say the teacher got a huge shock after I introduced myself and I can remember her shocked face to every detail from her  
caramel hair to her golden brown eyes which shone with feelings no one have shown towards me- worry, love and anger. The last  
feeling I've seen many times but this time it was clear: she wasn't angry at me.

Everyone was seated and the teacher finally looked at me.  
"And what's your name darling." her voice was friendly and I looked nervously up from the floor.  
"My name is Freaked Shit and my aunt said I was the son of a bitch." I mumbled and her eyes went wide of worry. I couldn't  
understand what she saw when she looked at me again but it was definitely not a freak.

But the day after my relatives got me a babysitter. His name was Edward and he had just moved into the neighbourhood. My uncle,  
who's name is Vernon, said I wasn't allowed to play with other children. He said: "When I, Petunia and Dudley are in America we expect  
you to behave. The babysitter works for free and if I told him to punish you he would. And don't even try to play with the other kids you  
don't deserve to befriend others. So, Freak! Do I make myself clear?" I had just nodded and started to run to my 'room' or technically it  
was a cupboard under the stairs. "Not in there, Freak. When you're with the babysitter you have the guest room upstairs. Freak up and go.  
Make the guest room look like it is in use!" Then I ran up the stairs and into the guest room.

I was wondering about how the babysitter would treat me. I hoped for the best but didn't believe it.

**A/N:**  
I'm gonna make some polls but at this time I only have one. It's on my profile(I think).  
Thank you! Hits: 365 Favs: 2 Alerts: 15

**Reviews:**

**njeferrel: **Yeah... I like the pairing to. Esme+Confront is the only thing I say.

**fifespice:** eh... the preface... It is in Edward's Point of View :)

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan:** Oh... sorry for the confusing part. I forgot to write the author note and the tittle.  
It was the Preface this is the first chapter(i think you know that by now.)

**Mickey:** Glad to hear :D

R&R

_-MillyMatty_


	3. No one really loves me

**A/N:** You'll notice some difference between Harry's POV and Edward's POV. I tries to write both American- and British english, right. Personally I learn British english so please, _be patient._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

2. Chapter – No one really loves me

Edward's Point of View

* * *

Every since I was transformed into the monster I am I've never found anyone who loved me for who I am and not my appearance. And when I say love I don't mean the love between parents and son or brother and sister. I mean the love between lovers in a relationship.

Esme, my 'adoptive' mother, has always wanted me to find a nice girl who loved me back. But there is a problem I haven't told my family.

FLASHBACK – Chicago, Illinois 1918 (_only days before he is transformed_)

I sat and played the piano my step-mother, Elisabeth, and some of our muggle neighbors was there drinking and listening. My muggle mother, yeah my step-mother was a muggle and she hated everything about magic. She didn't know that she was married to a wizard.

She had invited the neighbors to a Welcome-to-the-neighborhood-dinner because we had got some new neighbors of course. The family was Marie and Anthony Snape, their daughter Madeleine and their soon-to-be son-in-law Richard Swan. They were both sixteen only a year younger than me.

I've always known I was gay my dad knew I was but not my step-mother didn't. And she saw the way I looked at Richard. I looked at him longer than I looked at his fiancé.

When everyone was gone my step-mothers fake smile disappeared and she turned to look at me. Every time after guests was gone my mother began to shout at me. She told me how stupid she was who kept me. She said I was worthless and a freak.

I was the only one my father saw when he came home and I knew my step-mother was jealous about the attention. She hit me every time she was angry only then. Today was the worst day after my mother's and my sister's deaths and the day I first felt the Crucio curse.

"YOU FREAK, CAN'T YOU FIND A GIRL LIKE MARIE!" I ran past her but she cornered me.  
"YOU STUPID QUEER. I SAW HOW YOU LOOKED AT RICHARD! YOU... FREAK!"  
"Mother..." I tried but I only earned a slap in my face.

"OH... NO! YOU ARE TERRIBLE, YOU KNOW THAT!" she yelled at me and I only nodded.

My step-mother took a black rope and forced me to my knees.  
"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" I heard my step-mother demand and I took it off. I could easily defeat her if I could use my magic around muggles.

It's my birthday today I'm seventeen and my dad said he would take me to the Magic minister tomorrow. Why I must go to the minister is because of my strength in magic. I was told I was a really powerful wizard.

I learned wandless magic all by myself when I was twelve and I mastered it I didn't have to say the spell. And I was an Occlumens, a Parselmouth, a Seer, an Animagus, a Legilimens and a Metamorphmagus. I mastered all of them perfectly. Something that was very rare.

When the torture was over I heard my dad talk to someone outside the door. My step-mother told me to run to my room and to the room I was speeding. Right after I'd shut the door I heard my step-mother greet my dad.  
"Darling, you're home early." I heard my step-mother say as if nothing had happened. How many times I have decided to kill her and never did it.  
"Oh... Someone told me to go home and see my son." I heard my dad's lovely voice tell. "Can you tell me were he is?"  
"He's in his room." the disappointed tone in her voice was clear as crystal.

Someone walked up the stairs and a knock on my door.  
"Edward, can I come in?" my dad said and I managed to rasp out a low 'yes'. The door swung open and there was my dad. "Oh... Eddie, son. What have happened to you?"

He came towards me and lay his arms protective around me. And I began to sob. Everything I had tried to hide from him, - the pain, the sadness, the need for love -, flew out of my mouth. And when I was finished I told him one of my worst fears: "No one wants me, no one likes me, _NO ONE LOVES ME._"

- END of FLASHBACK -

That was the summer before my last year at Chicago School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My step-mother was muggle and hated everything about magic. My dad was a pureblood wizard. I _was _the best wizard at my school and everyone knew who I was.

I was Edward Masen Jr. The-Teen-Who-Lived. I don't remember clearly what happened but my very best friend and sister Claudia had jumped in front of me right before the killing curse hit me. She died immediately and fell lifeless to the ground. The attacker cast the killing curse at me again and I thought I was going to die. But the curse flew from me and straight back at the attacker. He fell to the ground; the death had taken him. And I only earned a lightning-scar at my right shoulder. Yeah... And the Spanish Influenza.

It's really long ago now but _no one_ in my new family knew the fact that I was half wizard and half vampire. _No one knew._

Today when my mom came home from work, for the first time she had decided to work as a teacher at first grade. I was attacked by her overwhelming thoughts.

"Oh... Poor boy. I should go to the police! The boy really thought his name was Freaked Shit!" her mind shouted and I ran down the stairs to calm her down. I was by her in an instant and hugged her comfortingly.

"Shh..." I murmured against her hair and she looked at me and I knew she would be all crying if it had been possible. "You can make a compromise with his family." I said when I saw the beautiful face of a young boy. He looked a lot like my twin sister... Claudia. With his raven black hair and his emerald green eyes. I have green eyes, Metamorphmagus remember? Although I have green eyes my family believe I have golden brown. "What do you mean?" my mom interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"You could talk to his parents or guardians. They hurt or says something hurtful to the boy you would go straight to the police. And if they do as they say you could say you know someone who is a babysitter. A babysitter who works free one who would 'punish' the boy if he did something wrong." she looked horrified at me and I chuckled at her thoughts. "Do you really think that little about me? I won't punish anyone I will just act. Mom please!" My mom beamed and nodded happy: it was the first time I had called her 'mom' and I knew it warmed her heart. "Of course son, it really was a good idea." She ran out of the house and straight into her car.

She was gone before an human could say qudditch. "I really hope mom can talk the boys' guardians into letting me babysit the green eyed boy.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**fifespice:** Thank you :P Yeah... What Would Edward Do(?) after this.

R&R

_-MillyMatty_


	4. Police or Babysitter

**A/N:** Sorry, I kept you guys waiting :'(  
**  
Disclaimer****:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

3. Chapter - Police _or _Babysitter

Esme's Point of View

* * *

I quickly found the boys' address and drove as fast as the speed limit allowed. _"Mom please!" Mom._ Edwards words played over and over in my head. He had called me 'Mom'! I beamed happily at the thought. In the years Edward only called me either Esme, Mother(a big difference) or just ma'am. And now he had called me 'Mom'. Because he wanted to help this boy, Harry.

After what Carlisle had told me about Edward's life it sure wasn't easy for Edward. He had lost is mom and hadn't really gotten over it was the first thing I thought about when Carlisle told me. But when Carlisle told me it was Edward's step-mother and the reaction he had got from Edward when he had lied about he's mom pleading for Carlisle to save her only child.

I think Edward knew Carlisle lied to him but he has never said anything about it to anyone. If someone asked him about his human life he would say he didn't remember anything about it. But his mom and dad. And sometimes it looked like he knew more then he should. Even if he was a mind reader he knew to much. And I knew it was something else about him, about his scent but I am not sure what.

When I tried to hug him in my first years as a vampire. He always flinched away. As if I was going to hurt him or something. (A/N: If she only _knew_)

Suddenly I stopped the car right outside the house and jumped out of the car and rang the bell(?). The door flew open and at the entrance there was a man who indeed looked angry. When he saw me he let the anger go and stared at me.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen. Harry's teacher." the man moved so I could enter and he turned away from me and shouted: "Boy, come down immediately!" And Harry ran down the stairs with a scared look on his face. And the man turned to me again. "My name is Vernon Dursley. I'm Harry's uncle." He added when he saw my quizzically glance.

"Oh... What about his parents?" I asked and hold my face blank. It was clear this man really didn't like Harry for some reason. "They died in a car accident when Harry was a year old." Vernon explained and I nodded. "Oh... Okey... Can I talk to you alone?" I asked and shoot a short glance at Harry. Vernon understood and sent the boy up with just a word. When I was sure Harry didn't hear me I turned away from the stairs and looked straight into Vernon's eyes.

"I asked Harry for his name at school today. Do you know what he answered?" I asked not letting the emotions take control and when Vernon shook his head 'no' I nearly lost it. "He said his name was Freaked Shit, do I want to know why?" I said an lifted an eyebrow at him "I haven't gone to the police, yet, but if you don't want them after you you better listen." I saw quizzically at him and he nodded and I continued: "I know a babysitter who works free and if you want him to punish Harry just say it. He's quiet good at problem children." When that was out of my mouth and I saw how much Vernon liked the idea I wanted to throw up.

"That was a good idea do you think you can contact him and tell him to come tomorrow after Harry's finished at school? And by the way what's his name?" I smiled slightly and answered: "Yeah... He can come tomorrow and his name is Edward Evans." Evans was Edwards cover name and he had used it quite a few times. And I knew he liked it for some reason I didn't know.

"Evans you say?" Vernon said sceptically and I nodded. "He have never seen his parents though. But I assure you. You can't get a better babysitter and I've met quite a few." Vernon nodded his agreement and I sighed as I looked at my clock. "I should go home now. My husband will come back from the hospital about a quarter."

"What have happened to him?" Vernon asked and I laughed lightly. "Oh... He's a doctor." I answered smiling wide at him. "Edward will be here after Harry's finished at school." I was out of the door and walking to my car before he responded. "Okey, goodbye." I flashed him a warning smile before I drove back home a little lighter at heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you guys! **Hits:** _2,299_ **Favs:** _10 _**Alerts:** _32_

**Reviews:**

**tez-chan:** I try to keep up.  
**njferrell: **Thosepoor Dursleys XD Yeah, Edward and Harry have something in common :( And I even think Edward will get along with Draco really well too.**  
hpbrat2: **Sorry, I kept you waiting :'(**  
Joanna23: **I had never heard of Mary Sue before you mentioned it. But I think you will understand Edward if I can write this story finished.**  
fifespice: **Yeah... My little cliche story... Edward don't know exactly what the Dursleys did/does to Harry. But when he finds out I am sure _something_ is born(or what it is) to happen.**  
Potterwing: **I try thanks :D

**R&R**

_-MillyMatty_


	5. A innocent child

**A/N:** Sorry, I keep keeping you guys waiting :'( And I forgot this earlier: The story is AU(Alternative Universe?).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

4. Chapter – A innocent child

Edward's Point of View (_The next day_)  


* * *

Today was the day. I was going to babysit Harry.

"_Good luck Eddie, don't scare the boy away._" Emmett's thought made me smile and I laughed softly and winked at him. "You know me the boy would be scared as Hell." I said playfully and punched him in the shoulder. I smiled even wider when I saw Rosalie's shocked face. "Did you just wink?" Rosalie asked and I smiled. "Yeah... Your silent little brother did wink." when I said it I saw some sort of caring fill the Blondie's eyes. She have always had a soft spot when it comes to me. She knew about the abuse and I knew she wouldn't tell the others. "_Don't be to hard towards yourself for God's sake!_" she thought to me and I smiled again. I had a feeling I was going to smile a lot the next weeks.

"I should get going." I mumbled and ran of to my beloved car and I was speeding over 80 mph before I was out of the forest. And in no time I was parked in front of Harry's house and out of the car. I walked slowly up to the door and knocked.

"_He's here!_" I heard someone think before the door was opened and I was stared at by a _large_ man and I knew it couldn't be anyone else than Vernon. "You must be Vernon Dursley. May I introduce myself as Edward Evans." I said politely and flashed him a trustful smile. I tried to block his overwhelming thoughts about how he had last punished Harry.

"Erm... Yeah... Come in, come in." he said and I stepped in, shut the door behind me and followed Vernon into the living room. "May I introduce you to my family." He gestured to the woman. "This is my wife Petunia and thats my son Dudley." he gestured to a fat boy who sat at the sofa watching TV.

"_Oh... He's really handsome and he seems nice._" Petunia thought and I tried to tune her out. "How old are you?" the question came from Dudley who had switched the TV off. "I am 85 years old." I joked, _though it was true_, and made a terrible funny funny face. Dudley burst out laughing. "Be. Serious." he managed to say and I smiled at him before I but a stubborn expression on my face. "But I am serious." I whined and watched his parents from the corner of my eyesight. "_He has definitely something for children._" Petunia's thought and I gained a serious expression.

"Okay, seriously I am 15." I told Dudley who smiled widely at me. I turned around to see Vernon look nervously at the floor. "We... I mean I, Petunia and Dudley are going to my sister today. She lives in America and we will be gone for a week or so. And I wondered if you could babysit Harry for so long. Of course if you have to much homework to do I can always ask my neighbour." I could see the fear slide over his face. And I was about to loose my control. It was clear in his thoughts that he wasn't really going to ask the neighbor.

"I think I can handle it. I am homeschooling. By the way where is he?" I looked around the room but I couldn't see him. "I hope he has got the guestroom look like it really is his room." I tried not to frown at Vernon's uncaring thoughts about Harry. "He is in his room. I can show you were it is." I followed him slowly at human pace up the stairs and into the guestroom were the boy sat, Vernon left and soon the whole Dursley family was out and on their way to the airplane.

All the time Harry had just sat there on the bed staring at me curiously. "So you are Harry Potter?" I asked slowly and smiled at him.  


* * *

  
**A/N:** Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you guys! **Hits:** _4,233_ **Favs:** _17_ **Alerts:** _43_

**Reviews:**

**Mickey: **Glad you like it ;)

**Potterwing: **Updating my brain: Try to update more!

**fifespice:** it wasn't good but when Esma hears about what Vernon does to Harry I'm not sure what happens to him. Do you have any ideas?

**R&R  
**

_MillyMatty_


	6. I am a wizard?

**A/N:** Sorry, I keep keeping you guys waiting :'(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

'_**Parseltounge**_'  
_thoughts  
__'__Edward's thoughts in Harry's mind__'_  
written  
"Normal speaking"

5. Chapter – I am a wizard?

Harry's Point of View

* * *

"So, you're Harry Potter?" the angel like person in front of me asked. I just nodded carefully. _He did sound nice, didn't he?_ "My name is Edward Evans and I am your babysitter. You're relatives are gone and it is about dinnertime." At this I jumped up from the bed. Ready to go to the kitchen and make dinner. But he lifted his hand to stop me and made me sit back at the bed before he continued: "So, what would you like for dinner?"

I couldn't believe it as long as I've lived with my relatives I've never decided what we had for dinner. And before I could stop myself I blurted out: "Pizza. Um... Er..." I felt my cheeks blush and looked shyly at the floor.

"Homemade?" I looked surprised up at Edward. _He looks like he's serious! _"Yeah... But I am not sure if we have all the ingredients." I added suddenly and Edward just smiled and shook his head. "We can go to the mall and buy them then." He said turning to the door but looked at me over his shoulder when I didn't follow him. "Do you come?" I nodded and stood up.

When we got out the front door I noticed a car in the driveway(sp?) and I looked up at Edward. I really didn't talk car-and-driver but I knew a good car when I saw it. And Edward's was definitely a good one. Edward walked to the passenger door and opened it. "Get in." His voice like velvet. I walked nervously toward the car and got in.

I watched as Edward moved gracefully around the car and sat in beside me. "Have you ever been at the mall?" Edward suddenly asked and I tensed.

_What should I tell him?  
__'__The truth had been great.__'  
Wha... Who are you?  
'No one you have to be scared of.'  
Are you sure?  
'Yeah, quite sure.' _

I looked out the window when I answered: "No, the Dursleys doesn't let me go with them. In fear I would do something stupid." "Oh... Great!" Edward suddenly exclaimed and I looked up straight into his eyes. Emerald green just like mine. I looked away and discovered that Edward had stopped the car. "You're relatives hasn't told you then?" I got a feeling that he wasn't the only one who knew what the relatives hadn't told me. But I couldn't manage to get out a word.

_Told me what? What is he talking about?_

_'You are a wizard, Harry. A powerful one to.'_

_No magic doesn't exist! Vernon said..._

_'Don't believe what you're uncle said. He's a muggle.'_

_Mug... What?_

_'A muggle is a__non-magical person who's born into a non-magical family.'_

_Ah... But what is a non-magically person born into a magically family then.?_

_'They're squibs. Mrs. Figg is a squib'_

_How do I know you're not joking. And who are you?_

"How you know I am not joking?" I looked shocked at Edward and found him smiling. "I had a mental conversation with you, isn't it enough." And while I looked him straight into his eyes he changed the eyecolour from green to blue. From blue to red, from red and back again to green. And I knew: He told the truth. I was a wizard.

"Tell me. How do you know if a wizard is powerful." I did remember what he told me. A thoughtful look settled over Edward's face before he laid his hand over my forehead. And I felt something slide over my scar. "I put a glamour charm upon your scar. And another charm which makes people not look long enough at you to recognize you. I will tell you when we get there."

* * *

**A/N:** Why Harry doesn't understand that it was Edward he was having an mental conversation with is because he have had something like that before. Review and tell me what you think.

Thank you guys! **Hits:** _6,636_ **Favs:** _26_ **Alerts:** _55 _

Reviews:

**Killyoubitch666:** Why, thank you! I think I am capable to know that I actually can write and are still learning. By the way: How old do you think I am? (I just have to ask and I'll answer if anyone make a guess)

**Melissa364:** Just tell me to update. I have to get my hands and head in gear. I'm actually writing the story by hand with a pen(why didn't I use a pencil?).

**cross-over-lover232:** What a great idea! But I think I'll use it as a flashback or maybe not(I'm not sure). I am not sure why but I like to write in past tense.

**Beth5572:** That's great to hear :)

R&R

_-MillyMatty_


	7. Author's Note! READ!

**A/N: I am working at the next chapter! Please tell me if you'd like me to write something into this story.**

The story is:  
Written by hand(23 papers)  
Slash(but not Edward/Harry)  
Open for new addings  
Originally written in English  
Written by a thirteen old Norwegian boy/girl


	8. Edward's History

**A/N:** Sorry, I keep keeping you guys waiting :'(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot.

'_**Parseltounge**_'  
_thoughts  
__'__Edward's thoughts in Harry's mind__'_  
-written-  
"Normal speaking"

**NB!**** I am ****13 years**** old...** _(don't forget it)_

5. Chapter – Edward's history

Harry's Point of View

* * *

"This is Leaky Cauldron." Edward told me when he stopped the car a second time. "Can you wait outside until I come back?" I nodded I wouldn't want Edward to get a bill because he parked illegal. I got out of the car and walked toward were Edward had pointed out to him. And in only a few seconds Edward was by my side again.

I followed him as he walked into the pub and through some rooms before we was standing right before a wall. And he took out a stick and began pointing at the wall in a weird pattern. And the wall began to move. Soon we were standing before a crowded gate. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

I sipped curiously at the drink Edward had bought me and looked discreet around me. He had given me a tour throughout Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and we had ended the tour here at Leaky Cauldron. While Edward had lead me through shop after shop he had explained every thing to me. I was a wizard, my mother and father died protecting me from an evil wizard who was not to be named. Anyway after I asked what the evil wizard was named I had thought Edward would be angry at me but he had just laughed and answered.

(FLASHBACK)

I looked confused up at Edward. "And what is his name?" Edward turned looked at me smiling and then he burst out laughing. At the time we were at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Edward had insisted to pay for some robes to me. When I told him Vernon would burn them if he saw them he had just smiled sadly at me and his eyes was twinkling. 'But of course you will only wear them when you are with me.' was what he had said and sent me a look which dared me to protest.

"His original name is Tom Marvolo Riddle but the name he is known by is Voldemort. Or which everyone calls him you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named. But I like to call him just Tom." Edward said and shrugged his shoulders.

(END of FLASHBACK)

"And what about you?" I had let my eyes stay firmly at Edward so I did noticed how his body tensed. "You don't have to tell me." Sorrow swept over his face but when his eyes met mine his features softened. "It's alright Harry."

_'Please don't interrupt.' _Edward's voice said carefully in my mind.

_Mouth shutting... _I saw that it was difficult for him.

_'I was born 20__th__ of June 1901. In Chicago, Illinois. My father was Edward Masen he married my mother, Lilian Evans, at the age of 17. They had an arranged marriage which is very common in the wizarding world, and they soon got me and my twin sister, Claudia. _

__

We began at Chicago School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when we were eleven. We studied hard, had a lot of friends but one day changed it all. It was in our third year. We were thirteen, happy(even if our mother had died, we had our father) and nothing could change it... At last we didn't think something could change it.

_'__I was always told I was a really powerful wizard. I learned wandless magic all by myself when I was twelve and all I needed to do was think and it would happen. I was an Occlumens, a Parselmouth, a Seer, an Animagus, a Legilimens and a Metamorphmagus, naturally. And I mastered every ability perfectly. Something that was very rare. But even I couldn't stop it from happening. _

__

We were sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner when it ground began shaking and the pupils screaming. The teacher got most of them to into the large fireplace and used floo-powder. Everyone had gone trough but me, my sister and the teacher. And we were just about to get into the fireplace when something red hit it. We were captured. I don't remember what exactly happened afterward. But I knew that my sister was killed and that he hit me with a killing curse which was shot straight back at him.

__

'When I woke my father was with me tears streaming down his cheeks and we got closer than ever. No one could go back to the school because I had destroyed it. How I don't know but destroyed it I had. My father got re-married with an Elisabeth Hellblau. She was a muggle but she did know about magic. And she hated it. When she caught me doing magic hell broke out. She began to hit me every time someone got her angry. And my father didn't know any of it.

__

The day he found out however was the day a muggle Influenza hit our family. The year was 1918 and I was seventeen. Because I was somewhat weakened by the killing curse I become sick. Same did father. The day he died a goblin came to me with his rings. The rings presented the families we were a part of. The Evans, Masen, Salazar and Malfoy were the families.

_'I told the goblin to give the Malfoy ring to my father's nephew in England. His name was Dilige Malfoy. I knew he would use it thoughtfully. And I am not disappointed. He got a son he named Abraxas, who got one named Lucius. Lucius, the one who now is head of the Malfoy name, has one son about your age named Draco. Anyway, I kept the other rings. __And that night my heart beat its last beat. Right before it stopped the doctor in care, bit me. Pain worse than the __Cruciatus Curse and it lasted for three whole days. When the pain was fading I knew at once what I was, I was a vampire. But I also knew my eyes still would be green so I changed them to red. I felt the other's presence and heard his panically thoughts. I had heard about vampires who had gifts so I decided to act upon that._

_'And afterward he added new members to the family we soon became. He's like a father to me and his mate like a mother to me. Carlisle and Esme Cullen is their names. I am sure you remember __Esme, right?' _While Edward had told me his story I had finished my food and was now having dessert.

_Of course I remember her. She is my teacher! _I smiled shyly.

_'Ah... How could I forget it. Anyway, except me, Carlisle and Esme we have Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie is tall, has blond hair and can be extremely rude to anyone outside the family. However her mate, Emmett, and I are some of her soft spots. Emmett, as I said is Rosalie's mate, is tall and muscular but I am not sure about his intelligence however. Alice is a seer, small and pixie-like. She loves shopping and she's the one who choses our __wardrobe__s. Jasper is Alice mate. He is the newest of sorts. We don't drink humanblood, we drink animal. Jasper is new to our diet. He has honeycoloured hair and is slender and tall. And that would be my family.'_

"Finished." I said. And looked as Edward paid the bill. We got out and went to the car. This was definitely going to be a interesting year.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like the pairing Edward/Harry but they'll not get together together in this story. They'll think about each other as the brother they didn't have. Draco/Harry maybe. Options?

**Reviews:**

**Melissa364:** Hehe :) He knew that Harry wouldn't react well with the attention. I love handwriting :P  
**Potterwing:** :)  
**fifespice:** Brother relationship. They'll help each other with their fears ;)  
**Emmettsfan090:** ehe… I am trying to get the mental conversation stuff work.  
**Mrmikezabini227:** I am not sure, Emmett/Harry? For me it just doesn't fit :(  
**snape-metz:** I am writing the things that pops into my mind. And for a while I have played with the thought of Draco/Harry. I am not quite sure for that matter though.

R&R

_-MillyMatty_


	9. The scared child

**A/N:** Sorry, I keep keeping you guys waiting :'( I don't have a beta so every wrong spelled word is my fault and it is my fault if the grammar isn't right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot. Edward might be very out of character but I just write for the fun of it(not money of course).

'_**Parseltounge**_'  
_thoughts  
__'__Edward's thoughts in Harry's mind__'_  
-written**-**  
"Normal speaking"

6. Chapter – The scared child

Edward's Point of View  


* * *

Days, months and years past and Harry was getting better and better at magic(my family knew nothing). That day, four years ago, I had offered to teach him magic or what a normal pureblood six year old boy normally learns. Now when he was ten I had decided to teach him potions which is my favourite subject.

I was walking in Diagon Alley, first to fourth year potion books in hand, when pictures of a terrified boy entered my mind. I hurried toward the source of the thought and the sight I was met with had my anger on fire. There in a dark corner was a little boy with blond hair. Around him was three men who laughed at the little boy. "Ah... Are you scared little Malfoy! Your father didn't look one moment and the next you're gone. I am sure he is happy, his burden has vanished!" Children shouldn't be treated that way! I quickly changed my look and cloths into those I knew Lucius Malfoy was wearing today before I walked up behind them. "What do you three unworthy filths think you're doing with my son!" I snapped and sent stunners at them. I got a gently hold onto the boy's arm and dragged him with me.

When we were out of sight the boy cast his arms around me. Tears running down his face. I smiled slightly and got out of the hug. I made sure no one, but the boy, was looking before I changed back to myself. He looked gobsmacked at me and I once again took a hold onto his arm. "Come, we have to find your father." I led him back to the centre of Diagon Alley and soon spotted a man with platinum blonde hair. The fear of losing his son was flying around in his head and I understood that this had happened before when a picture of a unconscious blonde boy with blood all over came to his mind.

"W-Who are y-you?" I heard the boy ask and I smiled down at him and massaged calming circles onto his arm. "A person who means no harm." said I and gave him a look which I knew said: 'We can talk about it later'. I dragged him carefully toward Lucius, who at the moment stood with his back toward us. "Lucius Malfoy long time no see!"

(FLASHBACK)

I had actually met him once when he was three years old. It was in 1957 and I was on my so called 'youth-rebellion-stage'. I was out hunting when I come aware of the scent of a bleeding human. I ran toward the scent and found a crying blonde boy underneath a large root. I got him out and followed his scent to his home.

When I saw the manor I recognized it at once. It was the Malfoy manor where I used to be on summer holidays and play with Abraxas. He was much younger than me but I didn't care. I ran to the door and rang the big bell to my right side. I knew better than to touch the left one. Everyone who was a friend of the Malfoy family used the right one the spell worked that way. If you were an enemy you would use the left one without thinking.

A house-elf I knew was named Selmy opened the door and I was soon dragged into an clumsy hug. "Master Eddie, Selmy knew you was not dead. Selmy knew. Selmy told Master Abraxas many times." I shook my head at her rambling. "Oh... Dear Selmy would you be an honey and get Abraxas." And with a pop she was gone.

Not much later I heard someone run and there was Abraxas. "Hello Abby!" I greeted and a smile showed on his face. "I found Lucius outside in the woods." I held the still crying child toward Abraxas who took him and walked straight to the boy's room. I followed silently and observed as Abraxas healed his son. When he was finished he turned toward me and asked: "Eddie what happened to you?"

I told him my story and he offered to let me live there for a while. I would babysit Lucius when he was on Death Eater meetings with Voldemort. He was a spy for the light. I babysat Lucius till he was twelve. Then I went back to my 'family' with the promise to write every now and then. I held that promise.

(END of FLASHBACK)

I was dragged into a tight hug. "Oh... Eddie how's Harry doing?" Lucius asked eagerly. "I can take him with me to the manor you know. How does that sound?" I suggested with a smile and shoved the blonde boy gently to his father who swooped him into a tight hug. "Wouldn't that be great you could tell me what happened then and Draco can meet Harry..." "... and they could become best friends, maybe more. It isn't a cliché I haven't heard from you before, Luc." I interrupted him and looked distantly at my clock. "As great as this conversation is I have to get Harry. See you... suddenly." Before I apparated to Privet Drive 4.

"Edward?" I turned around to see Harry staring at me curiously. "What?" I asked confused. "You didn't tell me wizard's could pop out of thin air." He explained and my lips turned upwards. "Oh... We haven't gotten that far. Besides I have found you a friend. Or a person who might be more than a friend." Harry's eyes was filled with amusement and asked: "Who?" "Draco Malfoy, who else?" I teased him and chuckled when his face turned red. Just last year I had found him staring at a picture I had gotten from Lucius of Draco. I told him he could keep it, when asked if he could keep it, of course I joked when I saw how much he really wanted to keep it I let him have it. Up to this date he had slept with it underneath his pillow and now would he meet the boy of his dreams.

"When?" asked Harry a look on his face which lighted up when he saw I wasn't joking. "Now, held onto me." I muttered and opened my arms for a hug. When he had his arms around me I whispered lowly in his ear: "Hold on tight." (_A/N: It isn't any spidermonkeys here :( _) Then I felt a pull in my stomach and the world around me began to spin furiously and smooth into a mass.  


* * *

**A/N:** It is going to be Draco/Harry pairing. Lucius is rather weird isn't he :P No one notices his conversation with Edward because of a spell which isn't mentioned in this chapter.

**Reviews:  
****  
DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan: **Right now it doesn't seem right(my mind is stuck). I have settled with Draco/Harry pairing.

**akisalo: **yay *^-^*

**teambellaedward: **Thanks :) But I know I could have written a better one.

R&R

_-MillyMatty_


	10. Author's note IMPORTANT

Sorry, I haven't written any updates lately but I've been busy elsewhere.  
The next chapter is in progress so it's most likely out soon.  
I'm looking for a Beta Reader and I don't know exactly how this works.  
Send me a message if you're interested and tell me how it works or were I can read it :P

**Reviews - No one knew:**  
**Beth5572:** Thanks :)  
**Arieru-chan:** Working on it :D  
**Nitrea: **Cute, definetly :P  
**Aer Atri Dulci:** I'm going to continue. Lucius OOC, never! *nods innocently* It is a DRARRY xD

**Reviews - Every Riddle has an answer:**  
**emmettsfan090:** Of course ;)  
**nightwing27:** Oh yeah he's going to pay.*smiles evily* sorry it is slash but it is _**only**_ small kisses not anything more  
**Nitrea:** Thanks :)  
**outsidergirl:** Nope, english is not my first language. I am totally norwegian and I do look for a Beta but I don't know how it works can anyone tell me? And the proper word isn't teach it is learning. because that's what I'm doing. I'm learning english. In Norway I'm in 8th grade(13-14 years old) and we started learning english in 3rd grade(8-9 years old). Hmm... enough of that (*^-^*)

The next chapters is up soon.

-_MillyMatty_


	11. Angelus

**A/N:** Sorry, I keep making you guys waiting :'(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. Some of the characters can seem different from original but in this story they have to be this way. And I think I own the basically plot. Edward might be very out of character but I just write for the fun of it (not money of course).

'_**Parseltounge**_'  
_thoughts_  
_'Edward's thoughts in Harry's mind'_  
**-**written**-**  
"Normal speaking"

**Beta Reader:** harryfan160889

7. Chapter – Angelus

Harry's Point of View  


* * *

Days, months and years past and I was getting better and better at magic. That day, four years ago, Edward had offered to teach me magic or what a normal pureblood six year old boy normally learned. Now when I was ten Edward had decided to teach me potions, which was his favourite subject. He had gone out for some reason and told me he would be right back. The Dursleys were in America again and I had the house to myself.

The moment the door had closed I had ran up to my room and picked up the moving picture of Draco. His blond hair shone healthy, he had pointy features and his silver eyes filled me with a strange warmth. I smiled and placed it back underneath my pillow and ran down to the living room in time to see Edward pop into the room with a loud crack.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward turned around towards me. "What?" He asked confused.

"You didn't tell me wizards could pop out of thin air." I explained and his lips turned upwards in amusement.

"Oh... We haven't gotten that far. That is called Apparition. Besides I have found you a friend or a person who might be more than a friend." He said.

Amusement filled me and I asked: "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy, who else?" he said in a teasing voice and chuckled when my face turned red. Just last year Edward had found me staring at a picture he had gotten from Lucius of Draco. He told me I could keep it, when I asked, of course he joked when he saw how much I really wanted to keep it he let me have it. Up to this day, I had slept with it underneath my pillow and now would I meet the boy of my dreams.

"When?" I asked and lightened up when I saw that Edward wasn't joking.

"Now, hold onto me." he muttered and opened his arms for a hug. When I had my arms around him he whispered in my ear: "Hold on tight." (_A/N: It isn't any spidermonkeys here :(_ ) Then I felt as if I was being squeezed on all sides by a tube, and I knew if it did not stop soon, I was going to empty my stomach. Soon the feeling stopped and I was put on the ground as I was clinging on to Edward.

The first thing I saw was a **big** manor and then the forest. I took a step away from Edward and tugged at his hand. "Come on." I whined and Edward lifted me up before he ran up to the manor. A second later we stood outside and Edward rang one of the bells, which one I'm not sure because his movement was to fast to really notice. The only reason I knew he had rang one of the bells was because of the bellowing sound of it.

I was going to meet Draco. I was going to... Wait! Suddenly reality stuck me. I was going to meet DRACO! I began to hyperventilate. My hands flew to my hair and the world stood still... It was a mess. I tried to get it into a decent looking style but I only messed it more up. Beside me Edward chuckled. "Are you quite finished yet?" I glared at him and huffed.

The door opened and there stood a wired creature. What was it Edward had called them, house elves, that was it house elves. "Master Malfoy is waiting fors Masters in the Living Rooms sirs. Dobby was told to lead yous there." He said.

"Thank you, Dobby." Edward murmured and we were led into the manor and to the living room.

We were greeted with hugs and were soon sitting around on the couches. Draco and I were sitting together on one, when a unknown force made me lean forward and press my lips against Draco's. My hand lifted up and cradled his neck ever so slightly. I felt Draco's hands make their way around my waist and bring me closer to him. Magic flowed through my veins and the knowledge of what was happening came to me.

The memories and knowledge which flew through my mind was not my own. It was Draco's and an unknown source. It was the unknown one which explained it all. Draco and I were bonding but we were missing our third mate. I could tell by the links which were forming between the three of us that the unknown source was the dominant one. Draco and I were both submissive but Draco was the one in control of the two of us.

How all of this happened were simple. Draco was a dark Angelus of the Amoris-clan, the unknown source a dark Angelus of the Initio-clan and me a dark Angelus of the Vitae-clan and when a Angleus met one of his mates a link is made between them and the third mate. I had read it in one of the books Edward had bought me about magical creatures. The last thing I thought before a dizzy feeling hit me was a special line from the book: "And if Lady Fate discovered that there would be some difficulty in the soulbond she would make them go into a magical coma."  


* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like it. harryfan160889 did a great job.

**R&R**

~_MillyMatty~_


End file.
